


Однажды в баре...

by Sag



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adult Hanamiya Makoto, Adult Imayoshi Shouichi, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Shounen-ai
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sag/pseuds/Sag
Summary: ...спустя долгое время встречаются семпай и кохай.





	Однажды в баре...

Имаеши находит его в дартс-баре. Ханамия стоит в кругу людей, затаивших дыхание, уверенно прицеливается и одним резким движением швыряет дротик прямо в цель, прибавляя его к двум уже имеющимся. Толпа восхищенно воет, а Макото, пьяно покачнувшись на низких каблуках, разворачивается и, указывая пальцем на какого-то грузного мужика в углу, угрожающе выкрикивает:  
\- Даже не вздумай свалить, сученыш, я помню, кто пообещал мне выпивку за свой счет.  
Мужик на удивление покорно кивает, признавая проигрыш. В этом был весь Макото. Он не пошел плакаться немногочисленным друзьям, не стал запираться в комнате. Нет, он пошел в шумный бар, собрал вокруг себя толпу и развел незнакомца на выпивку.  
\- Ещё раз! – выкрикнул кто-то не менее пьяный, чем большая часть посетителей.  
\- Плати, - ехидно парировал Ханамия, показывая язык. Имаеши покачал головой и поморщился – слишком очевидна была для него та болезненная надломленность Макото, которую никто в нём не замечал. Она всегда была с ним, как тень. Вот только обычно он гулял ночью. Сейчас же… сейчас Макото напоминал подыхающее животное, паука, распятого плотоядным энтомологом. Такие игривость и задор, как сейчас, были явным признаком чего-то, пошедшего по пизде. Обычно он показывал их только самым близким. Таким, как Имаеши. Или всем. Когда было плохо. Как сейчас.  
Он слегка неловко приваливается к барной стойке, заплетающимся языком требуя текилу. Бармен профессионально кивает и в считанные секунды наполняет рюмку. Позволив кохаю резко опрокинуть её в себя, Имаеши начинает:  
\- Не самое благопристойное место для светила юриспруденции.  
Ханамия резко дергается ещё на первых слогах, произнесенных почти забытым голосом, и искренне удивляется севшим от удивления:  
\- Ты-то какого черта здесь забыл?..  
\- Выпиваю здесь иногда. Уютное местечко, хотя, по пятницам оживленно.  
\- Ты же живешь на другом конце города, - брови своевольно хмурятся и складываются в забавную кривую, когда он напрягает память.  
\- Надо же, справки обо мне наводил, а, Ханамия-кун?  
\- Держи врагов ближе, а друзей ещё ближе! - Макото салютует выигранным пивом.   
\- Кажется, там было по-другому… - беззлобно замечает Имаеши. – Так почему ты здесь?  
\- Развлекаюсь. Пятница же, - ухмыляется он – значит, врёт.  
\- Что-то не припоминаю за тобой любви к таким развлечениям.  
\- Мы давно не виделись, - пожимает плечами кохай.  
Имаеши неприязненно щурится - ему не нравится такой Макото. Они познакомились, когда он поймал его на лжи, так зачем продолжать этот круг? Нет, Шоичи любит, когда Ханамия откровенен, когда несдержанно ругается на всё подряд, когда садистски желает смерти героям какого-нибудь ужастика, когда раздраженно отводит взгляд, но признает, что ему было весело в те годы. Честный Ханамия интересен и соблазнителен.  
\- Лжец, - скучающим тоном замечает Шоичи, отворачиваясь к своему виски.  
Макото снова вздрагивает, но не оправдывается.   
\- Что тебе, нахрен, нужно? - злобным рыком из-под опущенной головы. Как раньше.  
\- Ничего, в общем-то, - всё так же безмятежно заявляет Имаеши, ликуя внутри от такой неприкрытой злобы кохая. Вот-вот ностальгией накроет. - Просто раздражает, когда ты врешь. Мне.  
\- Хах, как был собственником, так и остался... - с легкой грустью замечает Ханамия.  
\- Предпочитаю: коллекционер-любитель.  
\- И что же ты коллекционируешь?   
\- Эмоции. Твои. Ты становишься интереснее, когда не врешь, - Имаеши плотоядно облизывает губы, снова пробуя виски. И правда, коллекционер-любитель из прошлых веков, не хватает монокля, цилиндра и документа о принадлежности к аристократии.  
\- Тогда вот тебе правда: я собираюсь свалить отсюда, завалиться в клуб выше по улице и просто неплохо провести время с каким-нибудь мужиком постарше с кризисом среднего возраста и комплексом неполноценности.  
\- Ого, это ты смог выговорить без ошибок, - присвистнул Шоичи. - И откуда такие критерии? Ищешь своего двойника?  
Но Ханамия - молодец, действительно вырос - не повелся, просто оттолкнулся от барной стойки и не совсем ровно направился к выходу. Имаеши - за ним.  
Макото не замечает его, и это к лучшему - потому что, разумеется, ни в какой клуб он не идёт. Нет, кохай направляется к метро, проезжает пару станций, делает пересадку и выходит. Дитя столицы - будет шататься на ровном месте, но не перепутает станции.  
Имаеши узнает район Уэно почти сразу, поэтому догадывается и о цели визита.   
С каждым шагом Ханамия становится ровнее - походка, осанка понемногу возвращаются в свое обычное состояние. Он нервно запихивает руки в карманы, но тут же раздраженно вытаскивает их, словно одергивая самого себя. Он начинает идти медленнее. Имаеши - тоже. Не то чтобы он хотел скрыть своё присутствие, нет, просто...Просто.  
Они подходят к ровным рядам каменных табличек.  
Они идут минут пять до нужной.  
Он становится на колени. Не жалея брендовых темных брюк, опирается коленями о землю. Весь сжавшийся в комок и такой по-детски уязвимый, прикрывающийся формализмом и официозом, в который играют взрослые, он складывает ладони и беззвучно шепчет выученный набор звуков. Ровным голосом и с четкими, выверенными интонациями он шепчет её.  
Молитву.  
Имаеши впервые видит, как он, рациональный атеист до мозга костей, молится с отчаянием религиозных фанатиков.  
Затем Макото, выдохнув всё, скопившееся в легких, размыкает ладони и опирается ими о землю.  
\- Привет, мам...  
Имаеши отходит подальше. Не то чтобы он сентиментален. Не то чтобы он даёт разбитому кохаю время на... Неважно.   
Спустя несколько минут от Ханамии слышатся всхлипы, и он не выдерживает.  
Медленно, на этот раз, намеренно бесшумно приближается к нему и мягко кладет ладонь на плечо.  
\- Шоичи... - безошибочно определяет Ханамия, - ...что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Гуляю. Пятница же, - Имаеши опускается на колени и отдает дань уважения умершей Ханамии-сан молитвой.  
\- Лжец... - с булькающим смешком возвращает кохай. Смешок грозится перейти в рыдания, и он просто обнимает его, желая хоть как-то снять этот груз.  
\- Не больший, чем ты, Макото, не больший, чем ты...


End file.
